WIND
by Jaden Andersen
Summary: SASUHINA. Sasuke se marcha de Konoha dejando a una vacia Hinata,la soledad podra mas q la venganza?.. hinata le esperara? q fue del vengador durant este tiempo, q hara Orochimaru sobre esto? dejen Rewers... mi primer finc nwn
1. Chapter 1

**WIND**

-Te marchas?- aquella voz, esa dulce y serena voz lograban sacar el lado más humano de su fría persona

-Si- contesto monótonamente, sin emoción aparente

-Po… r… que?- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encararla, pero se quedo mudo. Hay delante de él estaba la pequeña, bella y frágil Hinata Hyuuga.

-Tengo que hacerlo…-contesto volviendo la vista al camino. No quería verla más, sabía que no podría soportar aquella mirada de decepción, y menos proviniendo de la única persona que llego a tomar parte importante de su vida.

-N… no… no tienes que hacerlo- replico la morena con la ligera esperanza de que recapacitara.

-Debo hacerlo, necesito poder para logar mi venganza

-Es cierto – no pudo hacer más que aceptar las razones del azabache –Sa… sabia q.. ue no te haría cambiar de opinión- hay estaba de nuevo, ese maldito tartamudeo, hace tiempo que había logrado superarlo, pero en esta ocasión no se debió al nerviosismo, sino, a la tristeza; algunas lagrimas pugnaban por salir de su blancos ojos.

El moren volteo a verla, odiaba verla triste, y se odiaba aun mas por ser el causante de esas lagrimas. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás. –Lo siento

-Yo también- trato de recomponerse, odiaba mostrarse débil

-¿No alertaras a nadie?- cuestiono un tanto burlón, cerca de ellos, en una banca yacía el cuerpo de Sakura Haruno inconsciente; la muy ingenua creyó que proponiéndole su amor y cariño infinito le haría cambiar de parecer, muy estúpido de su parte

-Ie- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras que le extendía la moreno, una bolsa

El ojinegro le veía asombrado, sabía que Hinata era distinta de las demás chicas de la aldea; por eso es que se fijo en ella, la única que no le acosa, la única que no lo miraba embelesada, la única que podía entender su dolor; cosa que ni Naruto, ni Sakura habían logrado.

-Que es esto?- cuestiono, mientras tomaba la bolsa que le ofrecía la morena

-Son algunas pomadas y vendajes –respondió con una sonrisa triste –Te irás a entrenar cierto? –el azabache solo asintió –Te serán útiles y bu..uen..oo yo…yo.. eto… crei

El ojinegro sonrió con ternura, cosa extraña en el, esa chica no paraba de sorprenderle. –Gracias

La peliazul sonrió aun mas –Se que te volverás muy fuerte

-No me pedirás que te lleve conmigo, no me insistirás en que recapacite??- pregunto un tanto confuso

-Ya te dije que no- bajo la cabeza, las ganas de llorar eran inmensas; claro que deseaba detenerlo, que no se fuera, que no la dejara; pero lo entendía –no te pido ir contigo, porque sé que solo sería un estorbo para ti, y tampoco te detendré… So..lo q…quiero d..e..cirte que t..e ex..trañare- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte carmín, aun mantenía la cabeza gacha, no pudo contener mas las lagrimas

Con cuidado acerco su mano, al mentón de la muchacha para levantarle la cabeza; sus ojos estaban igual de hermosos como los recordaba, aunque derramaban un sinfín de lagrimas; ella era la única que podría hacerle desistir, la única por quien sentía algo y sin duda la única que por siempre amaría. Acerco sus labios a los de la morocha; robándole un último beso, un único recuerdo que se llevaría de la aldea que le vio nacer.

-Adiós, Hinata –las palabras chocaban contras los rosados labios de la Hyuuga, sus mejillas estaban aun mas rojas, y sus ojos completamente abiertos.

-Adiós, Sasuke- y sin más el azabache emprendió su camino, sin volver la mirada.

Sabía que si volteaba a verla, no podría resistirse el llevársela con él. Pero no podía, era su camino, un vengador siempre ha de estar solo.

Hinata veía partir a aquel muchacho tan igual y distinto de ella. Por ahora no podrían estar juntos solo, tal vez…

Algún día, pero no hoy.

Sonrió melancólicamente, mientras emprendía el regreso a los dominios Hyuuga; no estaba ni triste ni feliz, era como estar vacía. Solo rezaba porque Sasuke estuviera tomando la decisión correcta. Ella… lo esperaría, si espero por años por sentir un poco de amor, esperaría un poco de mas por tener todo el amor que necesitaba


	2. Chapter 2

**++**++**++

Tsuki-yuu: holaaaa, ettoo gomen por tardarme tanto pero es que he tenido un bloqueo artirtico del tamaño del ego de Sasuke-chan ahhhh lo siento esto es lo maximo que he podido hacer, trate de hacer el capi mas largo pero u________u

Se me acabo la inspiracion, juro por Sasori no danna que le siguiente sera mucho mas largo y no tardare tanto, ademas jijiji estoy trabajando en un regalo de San Valentin jojojo

sin mas peambulos al finc....

**++**++**

CAP 2: NOTICIAS

El alba comenzaba a despuntar, la bella aldea de Konoha comenzaba a despertar la gente comenzaba sus quehaceres diarios, en una banca se encontraba una muchacha peli rosa, estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, no muy agradable por cierto, su cuerpo se removía violentamente, al parecer tenía un mal sueño.

Cerca de ahí pasaban dos shinobis rumbo a la oficina de la hokage, portaban una gran pila de papeles. En un rápido vistazo a los alrededores uno de ellos se percato de la konuichi.

-Hey Genma quien esta hay???- interrogo a su compañero, el cual aun no se había percatado de la peli rosa, de inmediato ambos se acercaron descubriendo la identidad de la muchacha.-Es… Sakura Haruno

**++**++**++**++**++**

-¿QUE? ¿Cómo que Sasuke Uchiha se ha marchado?- el grito de la gondaime retumbo por todo el edificio

-Pues así es hokage-sama, esta mañana cuando nos encaminábamos hacia acá nos encontramos con Sakura Haruno inconsciente en una bancas, en cuanto la despertamos nos informo que, Sasuke Uchiha se había marchado de la aldea cerca de la media noche –el informe de lo sucedido con el ultimo de los Uchihas retumbo en la mente de la rubia –Como hemos de proceder Hokage-sama??

Un gruñido de disgusto escapo de la boca de la líder de Konoha; no contaba con suficientes elementos, después del altercado con Orochimaru, la aldea estaba en una clara desventaja, y para intentar compensar esta, había puesto a trabajar a marcha forzada a todos los shinobis disponibles –Me temo que no puedo hacer mas…-murmuro para si misma –Llamen a Nara Shikamaru de inmediato

-Hai, hokage-sama

**++**++**++**

La ojiblanco no lograba dormir, desde que le vio marchar su alma estaba intranquila, lo presentía. Sabía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, pero no sabía qué. Se levanto pesadamente de la cama, aun era temprano, pero no podía conciliar el sueño y mucho menos estar tranquilo.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho –Algo no anda bien- musito angustiada

Se cambio rápidamente y se dispuso a marcharse, tan vez una caminata por la aldea le ayudaría a calmarse. Salió de los dominios Hyuuga teniendo cuidado de no ser detectada por ningún guardia.

**++**++**++

Las cosas iban mal, muy mal; Sasuke no era su amigo de hecho ni le agradaba pero por ahora deba de hacer a un lado todo eso para comenzar la misión _–"¿Por qué yo?"-_ pensó abatido el heredero del clan Nara; su día no podía ser peor, esa mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra, se levanto –no por gusto, solo que no soportaba el molesto ruido del despertador- se cambio de ropas y bajo a desayunar lo más rápido que pudo no quería hacer enojar a su madre _–"Esa mujer sí que da miedo, que problemática es"- _

Pero su aparentemente tranquilo desayuno fue interrumpido por la llamada de la hokage, la cual le informo que debido a los acontecimientos resientes él era el único que ascendería de rango, y su primera misión como chunnin era forma un escuadrón de ninjas e ir tras el ultimo Uchiha, el cual al parecer fue raptado por algunos ninjas del sonido.

No solo la misión era arriesgada; sino que solo podía contar con gennis.-"_no podría ser peor"_

-Y quiero que lleves contigo a esta persona- impuso la rubia mientras le extendía la fotografía de aquella persona

_-"De acuerdo, esto si puede ponerse peor"-_ pensó cansadamente, el no quería ser chunnin y mucho menos llevar aquella problemática misión- Gondaime-sama porque tiene que estar él precisamente en esta misión

-Porque en caso de que este no sea un secuestro, y que Sasuke Uchiha se haya marchado por su propia voluntad él es la única persona que puede hacerle entrar en razón- la rubia se puso de pie para observar por la ventana, la aldea que alguna vez fue conocida como la más poderosa de las cinco naciones ninjas estaba ruinas, estaban en una clara desventaja y si alguna de las otras villas se enteraba de su situación y desidia atacarles estarían en serios problemas. Ella era la hokage su deber era cuidar de los demás, por ello estaba angustiada, no le gustaba nada la idea de enviar a un grupo de gennins a una misión de clase A, eso era exponerles a una muerte inminente… pero no tenía otra opción.

-De acuerdo, reuniré a los otros y partiremos de inmediato- concreto el ninja de las sombras, esto era suicidio él lo sabia pero tenían que hacerlo un camarada los necesitaba…

-Suerte- murmuro la rubia una vez que el castaño se hubo marchado de la oficina

**++**++**++**++

Tsuki-yuu: ojala les haya gustado, dejen rewers y si pueden sujerencias, pensaba dejarlo en one-shot pero es q no pude u_u

hasta la proxima AU REVOIR


End file.
